


Lost And Found

by MonsterXI



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aromantic, Asexual Character, Car Accidents, Falling In Love, Friendship, Getting Back Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Lies, M/M, Memory Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recovery, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterXI/pseuds/MonsterXI
Summary: I don't want him to love me because he had to, I want him to love me because he wants to.





	1. Kageyama

“Hello. Is this Kageyama Tobio-san speaking ?” An unfamiliar female voice can be heard through the old fashion phone, making the phone’s owner confused.

“Yes. Who is this ?” Kageyama asked with curiosity while scratching the back of his neck with no reason, thinking that maybe this is just some prank, because he rarely gets a phone call.

“Ehm, I’m from Tokyo Medical Hospital. I’m here to inform you that Oikawa Tooru-san had a car accident and currently in the ER. This number was listed on the top of the list,” The female said calmly, waiting for the other line to answer.

“I-I’ll be right there. Thank you for the information,” Kageyama finally replied with a shaky voice after a long pause then he pressed the red button to end the call while trying to process every words that the nurse had said.

Before he knew, he already ran with a fast pace to the station, not even bother to take the elevator, he just can’t wait that long. He needs to hurry. He ran until he can’t tell which legs are moving, he’s not even stopping for a second to catch his breath or to care about people he bumped, even though his legs are about to give up and his lungs are screaming for air.

 _“Not yet, a little more,”_ Kageyama thought while still running as fast as he can, cursing himself about how easily his legs become weak.

After a few minutes, he finally arrived and swiftly went to one of the nurse in the hospital, asking for Oikawa’s room then after he had been told which room is it, he walked with quick pace to the elevator. Once he was inside, he took a deep and long breath, preparing his self from what’s about to come. After passing a few floors he arrived and quickly searching for the mentioned room. He found a man wearing the white lab coat in front of the numbered room with his old greyish hair, a hair color that Kageyama hadn’t seen in a long time.

“Sugawara-san ?” Kageyama asked, making sure that he guessed the right person.

“K-Kageyama ? You’re Oikawa’s relative ?” Sugawara asked surprised while standing up straight to get a better view of the figure that is walking towards him.

“Hmm, yeah. Is… Is he alright ?” Kageyama asked while fidgeting his hands, looking down, preparing to be told the detail about the accident. There is a little paused before the older man answered.

“Well, he broke his right legs, a light scratch on his arms, and... H-He received a massive injury on his head due to the crash … Ehm, there is a chance that he may…” Sugawara said hesitating, but he quickly composed his self, he’s a doctor, it’s not the time to back down. He chose this job for living no matter how hard it is, no matter who is it, it’s the consequences from taking a hold of someone’s existence.

“There is a chance that he may has a memory loss,” Sugawara said finally, making Kageyama gulp down the water in his mouth heavily, bitter.

“Is it temporary or ?” Kageyama asked while trailing off still looking down, he’s not ready to see the older man’s eyes, the eyes that may full of pity.

“We still don’t know. But there’s only 45% chance that he might regains his memory back,” Sugawara said while Kageyama just stay silent, trying to process all of the words calmly.

“If you want, you can check him… I’ll be going,” Sugawara said with a soothing tone while placing a hand on Kageyama’s shoulder, taking his leave.

For awhile Kageyama just stay silent at his spot, not moving a inch. Finally, finally he gathered enough courage to walk into the white door. His hand reaching for the cold and silver colored knob, he twisted it carefully as if afraid to disturb the other male inside the room despite knowing that the older is sleeping. He pushed the door slowly then closed it while trying not to make any sound. The see through curtains covered almost all of the bed’s view, but Kageyama can still see the brunette’s silhouette behind it. He took a few steps until he can see the big image of the male that sleeping peacefully with a white bandage on his right leg and head. Kageyama sat beside the sleeping figure, looking at every part of the older male, for a moment he hesitated to touch the other’s hand but eventually he place his hands softly on top of it, making sure that the sleeping figure still alive. Then a drop of water hit his other hand that placed on top of his thigh, followed by another drop, flowing through his cheeks, but soon dried due to the room chilly temperature. All of the sweat on his body became cold, just like the hand that belongs to the man besides him, frigid.

His hands are weak, all of his body is weak, he felt like he just really gulped down the feelings that was collected since he received the call. He almost lost him. Almost. And now he lost his memory ? It just like a shit movie that he had watched with Hinata back then, when the character lost her memory and having a love quarrel, a shit that always makes the orange haired male cried. Well, this is not a movie, this is not a fantasy where everything will go as he wish, he just needs to accept the reality that when Oikawa woke up, he will not remember Kageyama or even worse, he will hate him, just like he did. Just thinking of that already makes his breath hitched and his grip tighten around the still sleeping figure. Accepting is hard.

“H-Hello, Iwaizumi-san,” Kageyama said with a shaky voice when the line finally connected.

“Kageyama ?” The other line said with a little surprise tone, it’s unusual for the younger to call Iwaizumi, there is definitely a problem.

“Ehm, can you come to Tokyo Medical Hospital ?” Kageyama asked after taking a deep breath and exhale it heavily.

“Do you have an injury ? Are you alright ?” Iwaizumi asked worriedly despite knowing that Kageyama’s job is not that dangerous but anything can happen right ?

“I-It’s not me, it’s Oikawa-san,” Kageyama said after a long pause, since when talking could be this hard ? It’s like eating a mouthful of coals and choked.

“That idiot ! I’ll be there,” Iwaizumi said, cutting the line, making a beeping sound escaped from Kageyama’s phone, a sound that signed that the call had ended.

The raven closed his phone and putted it back on his pocket. After taking a deep breath for the-he doesn’t know anymore, but each breath he takes felt more heavy, his heart felt heavy just like someone stepped on it. He just wants to sleep against a certain someone’s shoulder while their hands are intertwined, slowly but surely he drifted off to the endless sleep. Unspoken, but he remembers it clearly, the faint smell of mint that belongs to the desolate epitome.


	2. Oikawa

His ears are ringing. His visions are blurry. And most importantly the piercing hurt all over his body, it’s like he had been thrown from 10th floor and brought back to life, his head is spinning hard like, like he had been running around in circle too much. What day is it ?

“O-Oikawa-san ?” An unfamiliar voice can be heard from behind the curtains, revealing a male with dark black hair and his rare ocean blue eyes that stared with shock.

There is something about him. Something different yet annoying. He tried to remember the other’s name but suddenly he felt a huge pain on his head, making him crunching in discomfort.

“A-Are you alright ?” The raven haired male asked obviously in anxious tone while quickly stood beside him, checking his condition.

His body moved unconsciously and shifted away the other’s hand that had tried to comfort him. He just felt like he’s not used to being touch by him. But something inside him felt stings when he saw the other’s painful eyes, looking at him dejectedly.

“So-Sorry, I didn’t mean to be so touchy,” The other said quickly while stepping a few steps back, making a large valley between them.

Before he could respond to the male, he sensed large throbs coming from his head, much more painful than before, he felt like he might die every time he felt the throb, it’s like every fibers in his head has been torn apart and his head been stabbed by hundreds of needles. It’s so torturing, like a paragon of hell. The last thing he can remember is the dark haired male shouting something he couldn’t recall

then his vision became blurry once again before completely became pitch-black.

The second time he wakes up, he felt his body much more in ease, and he can hear a faint sound of somebody’s voice outside the room. He knows that his body is still weak, but his curiosity is eating him up. So he tried to stand up even though his legs are shaking, especially his right legs, like he was walking for the first time in his life. Despite his condition, somehow he managed to arrive at the front door, even though his right leg is aching unbearably, maybe it’s a bad idea, but it’s not the time to back down now. Reaching for the knob, he twisted it making the people behind that door startled.

The first male he saw was a man with greyish hair that wears white lab coat, he’s definitely a doctor. The second male has black spiky hair and looks nothing like the first one. And the last, the last was the male that has those memorable blue eyes, glistening like a plastic doll. He can’t help but to stare deeply, in some impossible way he felt like he missed those sapphire colored eyes.

“Oikawa-san, please go inside,” The man that wears the lab coat said while guiding him back to his bed, followed by the other two men.

After they had him settled, he watched the three males in front of him, waiting for them to speak or explain something to him, because he literally didn’t know what happened and how he ended up here, injured.

“Oikawa-san, do you remember something ?” The man that has greyish hair asked him calmly while he sent the man a look that said he doesn’t know who he is.

“Oh, I’m Sugawara Koushi, your doctor. You can call me Suga-san,” The man that named Sugawara Koushi said after realizing Oikawa’s signal.

“Well, Suga-chan. I don’t remember anything and why am I here,” He replied while crossing his arms in front of his chest with a huffing sound, annoyed.

Then Sugawara sent a firm nod to the man with black spiky hair as if saying an agreement in something, something that he was the only one who doesn’t know in the room.

“Well, Oikawa-san you suffer a memory loss due to the car accident you had a few hours ago. This is Iwaizumi Hajime, your best friend. And this is Kageyama Tobio, he’s your housemate,” Sugawara said while pointing at the mentioned men.

He just stay silent for a moment, trying to process all the information he got. He seriously doesn’t know what to think, should he feel surprised ? Or anxious ? Well, all he felt was emptiness.

“I’ll leave you three to talk. Please rest properly afterwards Oikawa-san,” Sugawara said while walking towards the door, leaving them with a long and bleak silence.

“Well, you still an idiot huh Shittykawa ?” Iwaizumi said, breaking the silence with an obvious tease to the brunette.

“Ehmm, you’re ?” Oikawa asked once again.

“Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi Hajime. Well, you used to call me “ _Iwa-chan_ ”,” Iwaizumi said while mimicking the way brunette used to say it.

“Right. And Ka-Kage ?” Oikawa asked while trying to repeat the name, to the blue eyed man that had caught his attention from the beginning.

“Kageyama Tobio. You used to call me Tobio-chan,” Kageyama said blankly with a little disappointed tone in the end of the sentence.

“Ehm, you’re my housemate ? You look younger than me though. I can’t imagine to live with a kid,” Oikawa said honestly, making Kageyama’s heart tighten.

“Oi ! Even though he’s younger, he’s your-“

“I don’t even know,” Kageyama cut Iwaizumi’s sentence with a forced smile while scratching his neck with no reason. Kageyama felt his back became cold and uncomfortable.

The male with black spiky hair gave his so called housemate a little glance as if asking something he doesn’t know, making him confused once again. But at the end they just introducing their self in general information, and the both male take their leave after the visiting hours closed.

He laid his head softly on the soft pillow while his eyes staring at the dark ceiling due to the less lighting in the room. Memory loss, huh ? Iwaizumi seems nice and friendly, the typical best friend while Kageyama is awkward and seems off, he wonders what’s wrong with him. His drowsiness stopped him from thinking any further, soon he was in his vacant slumber with specific sapphire eyes drowning in his empty mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next will be Iwaizumi ^^


	3. Iwaizumi

“Milk,” He said while giving the younger, Kageyama a warm milk he bought from a vending machine near by.

“Thank you, Iwaizumi-san,” The others said while accepting it weakly.

They were at a park near the hospital. The train that supposed to head back was delayed for a few moments. So here they are, sitting while sipping the drink. Kageyama hasn’t said anything yet since their meeting with Oikawa. He just stayed silence like a broken doll. There is something weird too when they were in the hospital, Kageyama stopped him from saying something as if afraid Oikawa will know that Kageyama is Oikawa’s boyfriend.

They still drank in silence, just the faint sound of the city business that accompanies them. He really wants to say something, like “Are you okay ?” or “What will you do now, Kageyama ?”, but he can’t. It’s just sound too hasty after all they have been through, all the risk and everything. And now such unfortunate came. It must be tough for Oikawa and Kageyama. Especially Kageyama of course.

“Please…” He can hear the other said desperately while hanging his head low as if hiding his face from the world.

He just stayed silence and calm, waiting for the younger to finish his words.

“P-Please don’t tell Oikawa-san… About everything…” Kageyama said, pleading.

He can tell Kageyama is close to tears. His voice is raspy and shaky. His both hands that still holding the carton of warm milk are trembling a bit. The question is why ?

“Why ?” He replied, watching and waiting Kageyama for the answer.

“I just think that maybe this is too much for him. After all we’ve been through and this happened. I just want him to take it slow,” Kageyama replied after a brief silence, wishing that Iwaizumi will understand the decision he chose.

“Yeah, but why Kageyama ? You have all the rights to tell him. Are you letting him go ?” He asked, then realized that maybe he has gone too far.

“I don’t want to pressure him, okay ? Love is strange thing, Iwaizumi-san. I always want what I can’t have, and then when I finally have it, they were taken away from me… Don’t you think I’m selfish ? Running away with someone else’s fiancé, taking his good life away only to be with me ?” Kageyama said while tears starting to form on the corner of his eyes.

“He’s never happy with him, Kageyama… He loves you. That’s why I’m helping you both. He was forced before he met you, trapped in his own world. He was obliged to marry a man he didn’t love…” He replied back, a little disturbed by the fact that Kageyama still doesn’t have faith.

“That’s the case ! I don’t want to push him just like his family. I don’t want to push him to love me. I don’t want him to love me because he had to, I want him to love me because he wants to. Just like back then when he chose to be with me, when he chose to love me…” Kageyama said, finally breaking his real thought.

Before he realized it there is a short uncomfortable silence as if waiting one of them to make a move. Yeah, it’s not his place to judge Kageyama.

“I’m sorry, kid. For being too pushy, I mean it’s not my relationship to care about… It’s just, sometimes I feel a little jealous of you both, finding love like that… I think I can’t never love someone like that,” He said finally after a moment of silence.

“No ! It’s not your fault, Iwaizumi-san… Yo-You’re right. I’m still can’t get over it. I-I just need time. I will tell him when I think I’m ready…” Kageyama quickly replied to him while tightening his grip on the carton.

“Of course,” He replied as a final of their conversation.

They went to the station after finishing their drink. He realized that he acted too over board. It’s just as a friend of the two of them, he can’t stand the fact that they giving up on a relationship they have been fighting for. The tears and pain. The scream and torn apart feeling. He was there when those both was in their worst. He just can’t understand it. Maybe only people in love can understand.

Suddenly he felt his phone buzzed right after he sent Kageyama off. He grabbed it from his pocket and flipped it open.

_I’m sorry I can’t say it directly. But I think you know I’m not good with social interaction. But I think you will find it, Iwaizumi-san. Maybe it just needs time. I mean you’re kind and strong…_

It’s from Kageyama. The words are carefully written as if afraid to hurt him. He can’t help but to chuckle while reading it. Then he pushed some button to create words and sent it.

_Yeah, maybe you’re right… Thank you, Kageyama._

He putted his phone back in his pocket and exhales, a long one. The light wind as the result of the train that passes by flew some of his black strands. The sound of the train’s wheelset that crashed with the rails. Such a nostalgic feeling.

Love is a strange thing. He wonders how is it feels like loving someone so much till you give up everything else just to be with him/her. It sounds stupid, Oikawa has everything. Basically good life, a comfy house, a fiancé, and a job that pays good. Then he met Kageyama. Even though it’s just a little he can understand why Oikawa left everything.

_“I’m afraid that if I let him go now, I will regret it. I love him, Iwa-chan… I really do.”_

Love. Oikawa and Kageyama are basically two different pieces, but you can never finish puzzles with two same pieces right ? It takes two different pieces to complete one single picture. Love is stupid. Love is odd. Love is strange… And yet he wants to feel it, he wants to know the feeling that everyone so fond and eager to achieve, the feeling of loving someone and being loved by someone.

But once again, time is the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I know I said that I will be taking a hiatus. But I can't help but to write, so yeah... I will be updating randomly from now on.
> 
> And yes, Iwaizumi is an aromantic. Aromantic is someone who doesn't experience romantic attraction.
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoy the story ^^


	4. Kageyama

He slumped himself on his bed weakly. He just stayed there watching the dark ceiling that sometimes changed colors because of the lightning from the outside. He didn’t bother to change his clothes nor taking off his shoes despite the uncomfortable friction against his skin.

His breathing is even just like his heart beat, but not his mind. His mind is running wild yet it’s frozen in one spot at the same time. He was thinking much yet the topic is the same thing that just keep running around in a circle.

_“What should I do from now ?”_

He seriously didn’t know. It’s the same feeling just like back then when he first fall in love with the man he’s with now. He didn’t know how to act, how to talk to him, how to love him in the most harmless way. All he knows is he loves him, that’s all.

He rolled his body to the side so one of his cheeks touched the soft bed sheets, looking at the table that was filled with books and frames with the pictures from old days in it.

He still remembers the first time they met. It was his first day in a company he just got in, he practiced introducing himself in front of his mirror, and walked out of his small apartment with an eager feeling.

It is a surprise for not pursuing volley professionally. Don’t get him wrong, he had taken the offer, but after taking orders, trying, and, stressing himself, repeat. He felt more like a machine, volley has no fun anymore. It’s like taking his own medicine but he never regret making that decision. He loves what he does now, it does surprise him to have another thing he’s good at though.

He still remembers arriving at his new workplace. The workers introduced their self and there, he met him. Brown eyes glimmering with recognition as they met him. And the moment the other’s lips moved to call him in a slow motion was never cease to send a tingling feeling across his body.

Somehow from that one moment, he didn’t know anymore what is going to happen.

It all starts with an awkward atmosphere between them, but Oikawa being an Oikawa was able to break that ice after a serious talk about forgetting what had happened in their middle and high school. They have grown up now and Oikawa wants them to be a proper adult, and so be it.

Just like he thought, their first work as a partner was a disaster. They literally fought about every single thing they had been working on, but nothing toxic about it, it’s more like the rivalry they supposed to have from the start and surprisingly he didn’t mind a single thing about their quarrel.

It starts with that, that will lead into another things like sharing an eye contact, accidental touch, and lastly going on a dinner together that was their daily routine back then, it was normal. And the final blow was on an usual rainy day, they just finished having a dinner near his apartment. After waiting for a few minutes the rain won’t cease down, so he invited Oikawa to stay in his apartment.

They managed to arrive at his apartment. He take the shower first then gave the older male his clothes before he went to the shower. The rain is getting wild, Oikawa might stay with him until tomorrow, and that thought made him blushed. He just stayed there listening to the faint sound of water splashing for a few minutes long before he decided to find a distraction by making warm drinks. Right when he grabbed the mug, suddenly the light was out along with an enormous thunder blazing outside. Fortunately he was successful to walk to his bed without bumping something.

“Tobio ? Why are the lights off ?”

“O-Oikawa-san ? I think there is a black out.”

“Owh ! Where are you ?”

“Ehm, on the bed ?”

“Oh… wait, I’m going in there.”

“Okay.”

He could hear some footsteps coming closer followed by a grunting sound.

“Are you alright, Oikawa-san ?”

“Y-Yeah… I think I hit something.”

Then after a few seconds he could hear another grunt followed by the feeling of another weight on top of his body.

“Ukh… Sorry, wait. Is that you Tobio ?”

“Yeah if you mean the one that is under you, yup, that’s me.”

“Don’t be sarcastic, I just asked.”

Then there is a silence between them before Oikawa cleared his throat and asked.

“So where is your face ?” He asked while touching the other’s face randomly.

“W-What the hell ?”

“I’m trying okay ? I don’t want to accidentally punch or push your face.”

“Okay, you sound like you really want to punch me by that reason.”

He grabbed the brunette’s hands after scrambling his hands around trying to find it then guided those hands to his face.

“Happy ?”

He got a hum. Oikawa continued to touch his face like the hair, the eyes which accidentally being touch and get a pinch from him, the nose, and lastly lips.

Oikawa’s fingers stopped there. He could hear the beating sound of his own heart and the other’s gulp. The fingers caressing his lips softly before he felt the other’s on the corner of his lips which caught him by surprise.

There is a silence again before he felt the warmth washed away from his skin. They didn’t talk or to be precise he couldn’t seem to find the right words to talk to Oikawa.

“Can-Can I try again ?”

He heard the other’s said with a soft and hesitated tone but just in the right amount despite the grumbling sound of thunder outside.

“S-Sure.”

He replied just as the same before he felt those lips on his just like an embrace which continued for the next few minutes, his heart beat increased like the one that he could feel against his chest and those hands that were trailing down his neck and hair slowly were perfect.

He slid his arms passed the other’s shoulders bringing him even more closer. His mind is empty but his heart is thumping like crazy, he could feel his lips starting to numb but he wants more, and he can’t seems to resist these anymore.

One thing he had realized that night, he had fallen hard for this man.

And one thing he discovered the next day, that man is already someone else’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter basically about their past from Kageyama's POV and this story is my main focus now :3
> 
> NOTE :  
> I'm changing the relationship between TsukiKage. So they will become like best friend ? Sorry for the sudden change.


	5. Kageyama

The first thing he realized when his eyes fluttered open was his phone is beeping loud and his body was aching. He blinked a few times with brows still scrunching with a frown, trying to recognize the surrounding with his eyes.

The beeping of the phone was already stopped but the aching still ingesting his joints, probably because he slept with his front body against the bed.

He tried to stand after taking a full hold of his body and then he walked towards the bathroom, turning the tap with a half-circled motion while the limpid water rapidly flowing down, creating the usual sonorous resonance like the pouring hard rain. He extended his hands forward, cupping the cold water in his grip and splashed it on his face then turned off the water before wiping off the liquid excess with a soft towel. He stared with aridness at his own reflection on the rectangle-shaped mirror as if telling himself the things he must do after this.

Seriously, the smallest things that had or have happened reminds him of the brunette. Like sound of the water that broiled just like the rain that day, the splashing din of shower that was well remembered by his senses, and the rectangle-shaped mirror that the other man insisted on buying which led them into a small quarrel. 

He smiled at the thought, they have so many good and bad memories. They’re not perfect not even close, but he knows, they’re happy with what they have.

And maybe this is his time to prove himself to Oikawa, his time to show that he loves him just the same as Oikawa had sacrificed.

* * *

He walked towards the hall slowly, searching for the room that he had visited with Iwaizumi-san. The older male texted him this morning, saying that he wanted to come to the place where the brunette is staying with him after work, and asked him when his work will be over which he replied politely that he will come too by himself.

His eyes still searching the right number of the room when his blue eyes caught the familiar combinations and walked toward the door. He took a deep breath and exhales it calmly before opening the door.

He twisted the cold metal knob and pushed it open slowly, peaking his head inside.

“Oh, Kageyama !” The heavy voice caught his ears while the tall figure stood near the hospital bed greeted him.

“Iwaizumi-san, Oikawa,san,” He greeted back while stepping inside the room; towards the bed.

“Hello, Tobio-chan !” The brunette greeted back with the smile he becomes accustomed to for almost a year.

“How-How is your condition, Oikawa-san ? Did you feel anything on your right leg ? Did-Did you feel dizzy or any headache or pain ? Eh right, I hope you get well soon too, ehmm…” All of sudden those questions and statement escaped his lips with an unstoppable speed.

The two older males stared at him in disbelief; caught off guard. He just stood in a taut posture, feeling all the eyes on him. After what seems to be a long pause of silence, the first thing that was captured by his ears was the laughter of the brunette and his best friend.

“God, Kageyama ! You’re too worried. Relax kid,” Iwaizumi said tapping his back a few times lightly with a grin graced his lips.

“Tobio-chan, I’m not going to die, Oh God ! Do you always behave like that ?” Oikawa asked, giggles still escaping from his throat.

“Ehmm, Yes. No ?” He said and asked while tilting his head to the side with a pure perplexed face; feeling trapped with the situation.

“My, Tobio. Now I get it why I chose you to be my roommate back then,” Oikawa said with a broad smile while still trying to recover his self from the funny feeling that was hurting his stomach.

It was the smile that Kageyama saw often in their middle school, the old yet historic gym somewhat have something peculiar every time the brunette intervened. Still the same, the smile always bring his heart beats faster, making his face warm, hands all jittery and clammy, and lips can’t help to be pulled up to form a thin yet well-formed crescent shape.

All of sudden the brunette stopped giggling, instead the older male stared deeply at him; eyes vague as if they absorbs and see through him just by locking gazes. He stayed silent and watched slowly how the brunette looked another way; showing his reddish ears.

“Okay… Am I interrupting something private here ?” The spiky haired male said after creating a fake coughing sound due to being ignored by the couple.

They just replied with fake coughs, still not looking at each other’s eyes; sheepish with the situation that had happened few seconds ago.

Then the sound of someone knocking on the door and the knob being twisted caught the heeds of the three males in the room. Another male stepped inside the room, wearing a white lab coat and the thin layer of green clothes.

“Oh ! Good evening, Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san, and Kageyama,” The doctor with gray hair said with a soft smile painting his face.

They all replied the greet of the new person in the room at the same time.

“How are you feeling, Oikawa-san ?” The male asked while walking beside the brunette with a clipboard and paper on his hand.

“I’m better !” The brunette replied cheerfully, making a salute gesture near his head.

“No sudden ache around your head ?” The grey haired male asked once again, reassuring his patient condition.

“Yup, I’m totally fine, Suga-chan !” The brunette said again, showing an aura that he is totally fine and recovering well.

“Okay then… I’m going to check my other patients. If you need anything; further explanation or complaints just tell me, okay ? Please rest well,” The male said that while stealing a glance to Oikawa and him before walking out of the room, once again leaving the three males alone.

They chatted for a couple of minutes, mostly Iwaizumi talking about little of their past and said that they will help the brunette remembers his memory once he recovered. After that they said their good-byes and walked out of the hospital, heading towards the station.

“Oikawa seems fine right ?” Iwaizumi asked him out of the blue.

“Yeah,” He replied quietly, agreeing to the fact the other male just said.

“You don’t have to worry about anything. That idiot loves you and I know he still is. And no matter what will happen, please don’t give up, Kageyama,” The wing spiker said with an equable tone while ruffling his hair lightly.

“You’re so cool, Iwaizumi-san…” He said bluntly, still walking beside the other’s figure with eyes looking down; feeling so small like a kid.

He received a chuckle that was fleeing quickly like the air he exhales that night. He stared at the starless dark sky while the cold wind slowly tracing his uncovered skin.

_“No matter what will happen, please don’t give up, Kageyama.”_

_Don’t worry, Iwaizumi-san. I will not._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating in a long time ! But I will try to work more since I still have some days off.
> 
> The story is slow, I know. But trust me, I'm getting somewhere and still building the grounds. But, I hope you still enjoy this chapter :3


	6. Oikawa

_“Don’t hug me so tight if you’re going to let me go. Don’t kiss me so soft if you’re going to hurt me. I’m not a toy you can play whenever you want, Oikawa-san. If you don’t love me just say it. Stop me, just stop me, please…” The familiar voice he knows sound so hurtful, making his own heart aches in pain._

_It was blurry, but he still could see the man with jet black hair stood on a quiet road after the rain, looking down while hiding his face with his hands. He could see the other’s shoulder quivering in the most earnest way; defeated and the tears flowing down, melting into one with the damp concrete road._

_He felt weak, but he knows there is something the shorter male had done to him that makes him like this. There is a sudden urge inside him to hug the male in front of him, to wipe the tears and tell him that he loves him so much, but he just can’t. He had hurt him so bad and he couldn’t make the others to wait for him, right ? To wait for uncertain things that he knows will hurt them both again._

_“You know, Shittykawa ? I’m jealous of you. You have found someone to love and finally have a choice. Don’t let this one get away, yeah ? Don’t let him go.”_

_The words from his best friend repeating itself in his mind as if helping him to find the solution, over and over, telling him to reconsider his decision._

_Did you really think he is the one, Iwa-chan ?_

_Then he could hear his best friend replied so confidently in his mind, “Did I ever wrong ?” which made him smile inside._

_Then he stepped closer slowly and reached for the other’s shaking body, hugging him so close; don’t want to lose him anymore._

_“I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” He said while hushing softly on the other male’s ear; an attempt to calm the sobs that was well captured by his ears._

_He cupped the other’s reddened cheek with firm grip while his other hand securing the smaller body around the shoulder, he locked his gaze with the dark colored eyes that was filled with tears and despair despite the hazy face of the other’s._

_“I love you,” He confessed with a smile then kissed him on the lips as if it was the last time they can ever be like this._

_So softly, he could feel the other’s kissed him back just as desperate as he is. All of the feelings and pain that he had buried inside bursting through his lips, melting into the cold air of the night that smells like wet grass in the morning._

_The path is going to be rough, they will have to run and fall, hurt and bleed, love and hate, and many scenarios he could think of but he could survive because he have a choice now, K-_

* * *

He opened his eyes in shock then blinked a few times, trying to recover from what just happened. A dream. A memory of someone. He can feel his heart pounding faster, either it’s because of the shock waking up from a dream or that person that could make him like this.

“Good morning, Oikawa-san !” He jumped at the cheerful female sound greeting him near the door direction, probably too focused with his dreams until he doesn’t realize the other’s presence.

“Oh, Go-Good morning,” He replied, trying to sit on the bed while the female’s figure; he assumed to be the nurse walking inside with a tray of food.

“Here is your breakfast for today ! I will come back later to take the empty plate. Please tell me if you need anything else,” She said with a smile while setting the tray in front of him; on a small plastic table.

After he heard the sound of the door closing he took the pair of plastic chopstick beside the bowl of soup and started to dig in. After a few minutes eating he set aside the tray with a “Thank you for the food.” mumbled by his lips. He slumped himself on the bed, staring at the white ceiling, his mind still thinking about the erratic dream. Is it really a memory or just a delusion his mind created ?

Then he can hear the door being knocked again, automatically turning his attention towards the door.

“Hello, Oikawa-san,” The male said walking to his bed side with a clipboard filled with papers and a pen attached to the metal clip.

“Suga-chan,” He greeted while strengthening his back into a sitting position as a polite gesture for the doctor.

“How are you feeling ? Did you finish your food ?” The gray haired male asked while eyeing his bandage on the head and his right leg.

“Of course, Suga-chan !” He replied while pointing at the tray that was filled with empty bowls at the wooden table beside his bed.

“Oh, good. Well, looks like you will be recovering well. Just ask everything if you feel anxious about something and please do talk or ask to Iwaizumi-san and Kageyama about your personal life. This will help you recover your memory, okay ?” The doctor explained while looking at him seriously but no pressure; trying to find any complaints from his patient.

“Ehmm, actually I have a question,” He said with hesitated tone while looking at his both hands that was starting to sweat but cold due to the temperature of the room.

“Yes ?” The other male asked with a smile and calm tone now, ready for any question thrown at him.

“Well, is it possible for me to recover my memory like completely ? You said that there is just 45% change for me to recover,” He asked while remembering when the doctor explained his condition back then.

“Well, it depends. Humans have amazing senses and memories, there will be always these memories that attached like a glue to our minds, called Long Term Memory. Usually these kind of memory included basic or usual habits or maybe events you couldn't forget, memorable and important ones. So yeah, there will be some of your memories popped out but some aren’t. Depends on how you used to think of the memory,” The doctor said in an easy explanation while scanning his face, trying to find his reaction.

He only replied with an understanding nod while repeating the dream in his mind. Well at least now he can consider it as a memory not a random dream, or to be precise his puberty, which he believed he had gone through.

“Is there any chance that you remember something ?” The doctor asked with curiosity on his patient’s reaction.

“Well, kind of ?” He replied, scratching his back aimlessly while hunching his shoulder in confused manner.

“Hmm if you comfortable telling me, can I know what is it about ?” The other male asked again softly as if informing him that he’s not forcing him to answer.

“It’s kind of embarrassing story to be honest,” He replied while he can feel his face heating up, feeling like a kid with his first love.

“Well then, you don’t have to,” The gray haired man replied with a chuckle.

“Hmm, looks like I have to go. I’ll take my leave now, Oikawa-san,” The man said again while checking his watch then he made his way out after getting a nod from him.

After he heard the sound of a closing door, he once again rested his back against the soft sheets. Looks like he have this someone he loves so dearly, so important until that memory stood out of all the memories he had forgotten. _Jet black hair and dark colored orbs._ He wonders who is it ? He doesn’t want to jump into a conclusion so fast after all it’s just a piece of memory of all he had in his head. It could be anyone in his life, oh how he wished he could remember those private things. What that man does now ? Did he know that he has an amnesia ? And most prominently, where is he ?

Maybe he can ask Iwaizumi _or_ Kageyama about that the next time they visit him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many ideas for this story :3 So yeah... Hope you enjoy this chapter ^^


	7. Iwaizumi

He watched all of his friends fall in love and dated in high school but never once he could understand the feeling of loving someone.

He was wondering what is it feels like to be passionate over someone, to be able to feel what they called love. He once dated a girl, but as much as he tried to love her, he could never be in love. What he feels is just a mere affection for a friend not for _the one_ everyone had told him.

Even though he knows that sometimes love hurts you, intentionally or not, but somehow those two friends of his managed to make him think that love is worth of trying. You’ll never knew who is your destined one, right? It could be a stranger, a friend, or even a rival.

It might sounds weird to remember such a random topic, but that's what had came to his dull mind right now.

He was eating his dinner in a restaurant near the hospital Oikawa had been staying for these few days. His eyes were wondering around the object around him; just to relief his boredom of eating alone. It was right when suddenly someone tapped his shoulder and gave him a warm smile.

“Sugawara-san,” He mumbled, eyes still widening slightly upon meeting the doctor.

“Hello, Iwaizumi-san. Mind if I join you ?” The grey-haired male asked with a certain politeness.

“Sure...” He replied calmly while staring at his food.

He watched the other male slowly took a seat on the empty chair in front of him then placed the tray carefully. He still wears the hospital uniform, minus the white lab coat. Maybe the other male is in his break time. Well, this is indeed the nearest place from the hospital to get food.

He may seems calm and collected outside but truthfully his mind is trying to find a way to break the awkwardness. He's not socially awkward but his type of friends are not the calm type like Sugawara. Well there is always a first time for everything.

“It is such a long time. The last time we met was in high school, in our last year, right ?” The other male said before taking a bite of his food.

“Ahh... Yes,” He replied awkwardly; couldn't came up with any topic to discuss.

“Are you still playing volley, Iwaizumi-san ?” The grey-haired male asked, clearly trying to build up a conversation with him.

“As a hobby. Sometimes I play with old teammates or the team near my neighbourhood,” He replied while reminiscing his memory about the last holiday he played with some former teammates from Aoba Johsai.

“How about you, Sugawara-san ?” He added, surely feeling more comfortable as the other male came up with a pleasant topic.

“Me too actually. Maybe we should have a reunion and play against each other's team like old times, huh ?” The other asked with a challenging smile sculptured on his face.

“We’re not going to lose like the last time though,” He replied with the same excitement and an unbearable grin.

“Hmm hmm, bring it on !” The grey-haired male replied with a big warming smile on his face.

The rest of his time was spent with a small talk with the younger male, which he just know a moment ago that their birthdays are three days apart. Not so important, but he was glad to spend time with Sugawara. Though the young doctor left early to catch up his work.

* * *

He twisted the silver knob before walking inside only to be greeted with the white painted wall and a dim sound of chattering from the television. He peaked through the gap of the curtain to check the person inside.

“Iwa-chan,” The brunette greeted him while strengthening his posture a little for a comfortable position on his hospital bed.

“Yo ! How are you doing ?” He asked while putting his brown leather coat on top of the back rest of the chair before sitting on it.

“Good ! I'm bored though,” The other male replied while hand crossing in front of his chest and face pouting.

_Typical Oikawa._

There is a brief silence in the room, only accompanied by the laughter from one of the variety shows he knows in the television. He then focused himself with the show.

“Ehm, Iwa-chan. I want to ask you something,” The brunette asked, taking his attention from the television.

His best friend eyes was down casted, his hands was fiddling, as if nervous for what he about to ask. But he waited for the question.

“I have a dream about someone. He has dark hair and dark coloured eyes, in that dream we seemed to share an intimate relationship. You're not there... But you said something to me about him. So...,”

He knew what this conversation will lead them to. But he made a promise to Kageyama. It was not his right and he knows it is unfair for Oikawa, but Kageyama needs more time and Oikawa is still recovering too. They have time.

“I know you're curious and it's complicated actually. But I promise I will tell you, okay ? You don't have to try so hard to remember, just... Just focus on your recovery first. One in a time is enough,” He replied as best as he can while feeling himself lost of words.

“Okay,” The other male replied meekly, feeling a little disappointed.

“How about we start with something general first ? Where you work, your favourite food, your birthday ?” He asked calmly, trying to make up the question he can't answer earlier.

The brunette's face lit up quickly and listen to his story with eagerness.

* * *

He went home after the other male said he's sleepy and want to take a rest. He doesn't know if he needs to tell Kageyama about what happened in the hospital. He doesn't want to burden the younger male, but he knows he needs to.

He took his phone out of his pocket as soon as he arrived home and started to search in the name list before typing the message. He keep deleting every letter he typed, but then settled after reading the message over and over again. He putted his phone on the table near him and took a deep breath before getting ready to take a rest upon the long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to update this before the year ends, so I'm sorry if this chapter seems rushed and boring. But thank you for those who patiently wait :)
> 
> Happy New Year ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick idea I have in my mind.


End file.
